Wolf
by sehunkaixoxo
Summary: Dia tidak yang seperti aku kira.. Dia berbeda. - KaiHun,HunKai,SeKai/YAOI/M/Oneshot


Annyeong! Ini FF KaiHun pertama author! Semoga kalian suka yaaa hehe~

-sehunkaixoxo-

* * *

A KaiHun fanfiction

**WOLF**

**CAST**

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) *cameo

**RATED**

M

**GENRE**

Romance, Angst, Supernatural, (slight) Abuse

**WARNING**

YAOI, OOC, ada adegan NC, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Cerita aneh, dan yang paling penting **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISCLAIMER**

Cast milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Kalo cerita nya murni imajinasi author.

HAPPY READING

* * *

_Aku bagian darimu_

_Yang selalu menunggu mu _

_Yang selalu berharap,_

_Kau akan menatap ku sekali ini saja_

_Aku hanya bisa diam_

_Menerima segalanya_

_Aku hanya bisa pasrah_

_Karena, aku takut kehilanganmu_

_Tolong jangan lupakan aku_

_Aku membutuhkanmu_

_Saranghae, Hyung._

Kim Sehun, adik dari Kim Jongin hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil menangis saat sang kakak terus memukuli nya. Sehun sudah berkali-kali meminta kakaknya berhenti, tapi tetap saja. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini, dan dia hanya bisa diam.

"DASAR KAU ADIK TIDAK BERGUNA!"

BUG

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun

"M-maaf h-hyung.."

"DIAM KAU!"

BUG

Satu pukulan di perut Sehun

"C-cukup h-hyung.. S-sakit.." Sehun kembali menahan sakit sambil menangis

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

PLAK

Dan yang terakhir, satu tamparan keras di pipi Sehun

"Hiks.. a-aku m-mohon sudah h-hyung.. I-ini m-menyakitkan.. Hiks.."

"Dasar kau anak cengeng! Begitu saja sudah menangis seperti ini! Kau memang tidak berguna! PERGI KAU KE KAMAR MU!"

"B-baiklah h-hyung.. Hiks.. M-maafkan s-sehun y-ya?" Suara Sehun mulai serak karena terus menerus menangis. Kai menampakan _smirk _nya

"Apa kau bilang? Maaf? TIDAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU! PERGI KAU!"

Sehun sudah tak kuat menahan tangisnya, dia segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan jalan tertatih. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, nyeri. Tubuhnya juga dipenuhi luka lebam, sayatan, dan cakaran yang jelas terpampang di kulit putih susu nya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa Kai hyung begitu jahat padaku ya? Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa.. Hiks.. sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi" Sehun mengusap air mata nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dia membuka semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, mengisi bathub dengan air hangat dan berendam didalamnya. Dia meringis saat air itu menyentuh luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Serasa menyengat. Dia tidak pernah mengobati luka nya karena dia tau, setelah lukanya sembuh Kai pasti akan memberikan luka padanya kembali. Sehun terus merenung didalam bathub nya sambil sesekali menitikkan air matanya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Sehun merindukan kalian. Jika saja kalian masih ada di sisi Sehun, pasti Kai tidak akan melakukan semua ini.. Hiks.."

Sehun terus menangis mengingat orangtua nya yang sudah tiada itu. Pada malam sepeninggal orangtua nya, Sehun dituduh telah membunuh orangtua nya dan mulai saat itulah Kai membenci nya. Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat jahat kepada orangtuanya, apalagi tega membunuh mereka. Sehun menekuk kakinya dan kembali menangis sambil memeluk kakinya. Fisik nya sakit, tapi tidak sesakit batin nya.

"HEI SEHUN! SEDANG APA KAU DIDALAM?!" Kai menggedor pintu kamar mandi Sehun dan membuat Sehun kaget.

"Sebentar hyung.. Sehun sedang mandi.. Tunggulah"

"CEPATLAH! AKU MULAI MENGANTUK DAN AKU BELUM MANDI!"

"I-iya hyung.. Tunggu sebentar"

Sehun segera mengeringkan badannya dan memakai piyama berwarna biru muda pemberian terakhir dari ibunya. Dia menggosok giginya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat diluar kamar mandi, dia melihat Kai sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Wajah Kai terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah kakak kesayangannya itu dan tanpa sadar dia mulai mengelus pipi tembam kakaknya itu. Dia merindukan Kai yang dulu, yang selalu memeluknya saat dia menangis, yang selalu mengecup keningnya sebelum Sehun tertidur. Tapi Kai yang sekarang berbeda, Kai tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"H-hyung, bangun lah. Aku sudah selesai mandinya" Sehun membangunkan Kai perlahan, takut membuat kakaknya marah

"Nngghh.. Sudahlah aku mengantuk"

"Baiklah, mimpi indah hyung"

Sehun ingin sekali tidur disamping kakaknya. Memeluk badan kakaknya erat sekaan tak mau melepaskannya. Sejahat apapun Kai sekarang, Sehun tetap menyayangi Kai. Sehun selalu berbuat lembut kepada Kai.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku tidur disampingmu?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kai

"Apa? Tidur disampingku? Dalam mimpimu Sehun. Sekarang pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku"

Hati Sehun terasa disayat mendengar perkataan Kai. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"B-baiklah hyung"

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya sampai ke tulang. Sehun kedinginan.

"Dingin sekali diluar.. Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, sudahlah biarkan saja"

Dia tidur tanpa berbalut selimut karena selimut itu dipakai Kai, dan Sehun tidak berani membangunkan Kai untuk sekedar meminjam selimut. Dia takut. Sehun menatap keluar jendela, ia melihat bulan purnama bersinar terang. Cukup membuat hatinya tenang, sampai pintu kamarnya terbanting keras dengan Kai yang keluar dari kamarnya. Keringat mengalir dari kening Kai dan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kai, pupil matanya berganti warna. Sehun terkaget melihat kondisi Kai seperti itu dan segera menghampiri Kai

"Kai hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT KAU BODOH! PERGI DARI KU!"

Sehun heran dengan Kai, dia melihat pupil mata Kai dan giginya.. Astaga gigi Kai berbeda. Giginya terlihat runcing, seperti taring. Sehun mulai ketakutan melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

Kai mendorong Sehun menjauh dan berlari keluar rumah. Sehun yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran pun mengendap-endap mengikuti Kai. Dia terus mengikuti Kai sampai ke danau dekat hutan di perumahan mereka. Suasananya sangat sepi, tak ada orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Sehun mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul 1 malam. Sehun bertambah bingung, kenapa Kai pergi ke danau tengah malah begini?

Sehun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai. Kai jatuh berlutut di pinggir danau itu. Kai menangis seperti menahan sakit, dan dia membuka paksa bajunya. Sehun hanya bisa melongo melihat badan Kai. Sehun terpesona dengan tubuh berkulit tan milik kakaknya itu.

"Ya Tuhan.. Dia indah sekali" bisik Sehun

Tapi, kekaguman Sehun sekejap berubah menjadi ketakutan yang sangat besar. Kai berteriak dan seketika itu juga.. Kai berubah. Yang ada didepan mata Sehun sekarang hanyalah seekor serigala hitam yang besar, bukanlah Kai. Jantung Sehun serasa meloncat saat serigala itu melolong. Sehun meneteskan air matanya, lagi.

"A-astaga.. H-hyung.. Ini tidak mungkin!" Sehun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

Sehun tidak percaya ini. Kai, kakaknya yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil, bukanlah yang dia kira. Kai seekor serigala dan Sehun tak tahu sedikitpun tentang identitas Kai yang sebenarnya ini. Serigala itu menatap Sehun. Matanya merah seperti darah, mulutnya terbuka memamerkan taring tajamnya, kupingnya berdiri tegak, bulunya hitam pekat, serigala itu menggeram. Sehun sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang. Dia berlari memasuki rumahnya dan segera mengunci pintu. Sehun merosot jatuh dalam isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya sembab. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa hyung tidak pernah cerita denganku tentang ini.." Sehun berbisik

"Hyung bukanlah seperti yang aku kira.. Hiks.." Sehun kembali terisak dalam tangis nya. Dia begitu kaget saat menyadari Kai bukanlah manusia asli, sebagian dari diri Kai berbeda.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan Kai berubah menjadi serigala masih terngiang di pikirannya.

Sehun sudah mulai bisa terlelap 30 menit kemudian. Saat kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, terdengar lagi sebuah lolongan serigala. Lolongan ini terdengar lebih menyedihkan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang berkesan serigala itu sedang marah. Lolongan ini terdengar seperti.. sang serigala merasa kesepian. Sehun terlalu lelah memikirkan Kai, dia pun terlelap.

Pada pagi harinya, Sehun bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya dan berkumur-kumur lalu bergegas mencari Kai, jika saja Kai sudah pulang sejak kejadian tadi malam. Dia pergi ke dapur dan benar saja, di kursi dekat meja dapur ada Kai sedang tertidur. Bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah, di lengan nya banyak bekas cakaran, dan mukanya pucat.

"Astaga.. Kai hyung!"

Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya, badan Kai panas. Sehun mencoba untuk menggendong Kai untuk memindahkannya ke kamar mereka. Ternyata Kai berat. Sehun akhirnya berhasil membawa Kai ke kamar mereka lalu menidurkan Kai di kasurnya. Sehun mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompres luka-luka Kai. Saat Sehun sedang mengompres Kai, Kai tiba-tiba bangun.

"Nnghh.. Sehunnah.."

"Ahh hyung. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" Sehun menampakkan senyum manisnya

"Hun.. maafkan aku" lirih Kai

Sehun merasa aneh dengan perubahan sifat Kai. Biasanya Kai akan berlaku kasar kepada Sehun, tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Sehun mencoba melihat ke mata Kai, apakah ada kebohongan dimatanya, dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikit pun tersirat di mata Kai. Kai tulus meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. Aku memaafkan mu kok" Sehun tersenyum kembali

"Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan ku semudah ini? Aku telah menyiksa mu, hun. Aku telah meninggalkan banyak luka fisik maupun luka di hati mu. Pasti sakit kan?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan

"Sehun sudah pasrah dengan hyung.. Sehun sudah biasa dengan kelakuan hyung karena setiap hari hyung selalu berbuat seperti itu kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap sayang kepada Kai hyung kok. Sehun akan selalu mencintai Kai hyung" Sehun tersenyum dan menitikkan air matanya

Kai begitu tersentuh dengan penuturan adiknya sendiri. Sehun adalah anak yang tegar, sangat tegar. Kai selalu menyakiti Sehun tapi Sehun tak sedikitpun membenci nya, Sehun malah sayang padanya. Kai memeluk adiknya erat. Dan tak disangka Kai juga meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh selama ini.

"M-maafkan hyung ya.. Hyung begitu bodoh.. Hyung menyia-nyiakan adik hyung yang manis ini.. Izinkan hyung untuk memperbaiki kesalahan hyung, izinkan hyung mengulang semuanya, izinkan hyung untuk kembali menyayangi Sehun seperti dulu, hyung benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatan hyung, Maafkan aku, Sehunnah" ucap Kai sambil menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, Sehun sudah memaafkan hyung kok. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun hun.."

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepada Sehun? Hyung selalu berbuat kasar kepada Sehun karena Sehun dituduh membunuh orang tua kita, jadi hyung membenci Sehun kan? Tapi kenapa hyung sekarang meminta maaf?"

"Hun.. semalam hyung mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ternyata yang membunuh orang tua kita Kris, partner perusahaan ayah kita. Kris membunuh orangtua kita agar dia bisa menguasai perusahaan ayah kita. Kris sengaja menuduhmu agar orang-orang tidak mencurigai nya. Dan aku, bodohnya mempercayai Kris. Aku menyesal hun.. Maafkan hyung"

Sehun tercekat mendengar cerita Kai. Kris, orang yang dulu merupakan sahabat Sehun, membunuh kedua orangtua nya demi uang? Sejahat itukah Kris?

"B-benarkah yang hyung bilang? K-kalau Kris hyung membunuh kedua orangtua kita? Aku tidak menyangka hyung.. Hiks.. Dia jahat"

Entah mengapa dunia sangat tidak adil. Sehun mencoba untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak disangka cengeng, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Hati nya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kebenaran. Sehun merasa rapuh. Sehun pun ambruk ke pelukan Kai, dia menangis di dada Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibir nya gemetar, dan dadanya sesak. Kai memeluk Sehun sambil mengelus surai putih adiknya. Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Maafkan aku hun, aku benar-benar menyesal.. Aku tau betapa sakitnya tubuh dan hatimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku.. Maafkan aku hun. Aku menyayangimu"

Kai mencium kening Sehun lembut.

Sehun sudah mulai tenang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai. Sehun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Kai. Sehun berbaring disebelah Kai. Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun sambil sedikit meniup leher Sehun. Sehun menggeliat geli karena perlakuan kakaknya.

"Hyung.. semalam aku melihatmu di danau. Aku melihat segalanya. K-kau bukanlah seperti yang aku kira hyung. Kau yang semalam mengerikan. Mata mu merah, gigi mu berubah menjadi taring dan.. kau.. A-aku tidak mengerti hyung"

Kai kaget, sangat kaget. Sehun memeluk Kai sambil menutup matanya. Hati nya kembali sesak mengingat kejadian semalam.

"B-benarkah hun? K-kau melihat semuanya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Hun.. aku bisa jelaskan ini"

"Maka jelaskan hyung.. Kau tidak pernah cerita sedikit pun tentang hal ini"

Kai dapat merasakan bahu nya basah. Sehun menangis lagi. Ya tuhan.. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Sehun buang karena Kai. Kai mengelus punggung Sehun bermaksud untuk menenangkan nya.

"Aku bukanlah manusia biasa hun, a-aku serigala. Aku sudah berubah seperti ini sejak umurku 9 tahun. Itulah mengapa setiap malam bulan purnama orangtua tidak pernah mengizinkan ku untuk tidur bersama mu. Karena makhluk inilah"

Sehun ingat. Memang benar sejak dulu, Kai tidak diperbolehkan untuk tidur bersama Sehun saat bulan purnama. Sekarang Sehun tau, alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti itu hyung? Pasti ada sebab nya kan? Tidak mungkin kau terlahir seperti itu"

"Aku memang terlahir seperti ini hun, tapi makhluk itu baru menampakkan diri saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa aku bisa seperti ini. Orangtua kita tidak pernah menjelaskan nya kepada ku, mereka bilang itu keajaiban. Tapi aku tau, pasti ada sebab nya"

Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah hyung.. Aku mengerti. Tapi.. sesakit apa saat kau berubah menjadi seperti semalam? Kau bahkan sampai menangis dan berteriak seperti itu"

"Sakit hun.. sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti semua tulang di tubuhmu dipatahkan sekaligus, seperti tubuhmu terbakar dalam api, tubuhmu seakan dirobek oleh sesuatu di dalamnya, dan setelah itu kau hilang kesadaran"

"Jadi, kau tidak sadar saat kau menjadi makhluk itu?"

"Tidak hun, aku tersadar pada pagi harinya. Aku tergeletak di hutan. Aku tidak sadar apa yang telah aku perbuat malam itu"

Tidak terbayang betapa sakitnya Kai. Sehun mengelus lengan Kai sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Hyung.. Sehun ingin mengaku sesuatu"

"Ada apa?"

"S-sehun mencintai hyung.. Bukan, bukan sekedar mencintai sebagai kakak. Sehun mencintai hyung lebih dari sekedar kakak. Hyung mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudmu 'lebih dari sekedar kakak'?"

"Sehun mencintai hyung leb—mmph.."

Belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam bibir Kai. Sehun terkaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa.. kakaknya yang dulu membencinya, sekarang menciumnya? Nyawa Sehun serasa terbang ke langit. Kai mencium nya dengan lembut. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Kai pun melepas pagutannya dengan Sehun. Kai menatap mata Sehun dengan lekat.

"Aku mengerti hun. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku ya? Saranghae, Oh Sehun"

"A-aku memaafkan mu kok h-hyung. N-nado saranghae.."

Kai tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kai kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Kali ini ciuman Kai terkesan lebih menuntut. Kai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sehun yang disertai lenguhan kecil dari Sehun.

"Nnggh~ Kai hyung~"

Kai melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sehun. Kai mengabsen deretan gigi Sehun dan mengajak lidah Sehun bermain. Kai maupun Sehun merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana mulai sesak.

"Mmhh~ Kai hyunghh~" Sehun kembali mendesah

Posisi Kai dan Sehun kini sudah berubah. Kai menindih Sehun yang daritadi terus mendesah akibat perlakuan Kai padanya. Kai mulai membuka kancing piyama Sehun dan membuang piyama itu ke sembarang arah.

Kai melepas ciuman nya dengan Sehun. Kai mencium leher jenjang milik Sehun. Kai menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat leher putih itu dan meninggalkan bercak berwarna merah-keunguan. Sehun mendesah dibawah sentuhan Kai. Bibir Kai beralih ke telinga Sehun, menggigitnya dan berbisik bahwa Sehun sangat _sexy_ saat mendesah.

"Hyunghhh~ S-stoph~"

"Nggh.. Kau yakin ingin berhenti? Aku rasa tidak~"

Ciuman Kai mulai turun dari leher Sehun ke dada Sehun. Kai memberikan kecupan ringan di sekitar dada Sehun. Perlahan, ciuman Kai mulai turun ke area bawah Sehun. Kai membuka celana piyama serta dalaman Sehun secara paksa dan terlihatlah junior Sehun yang menegang sempurna.

"Kau indah hun.."

BLUSH~

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kai sukses membuat pipi Sehun memerah seperti tomat. Kai yang melihatnya terkekeh dan mencium pipi adik manisnya itu.

"Jangan goda aku hyung~"

"Salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggoda hun~"

Kai mulai mengulum junior Sehun. Sehun mendesah keras saat kakak kesayangannya itu menghisap junior nya. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya erat.

"Akhh hyungh~ Ahh~ Hahh~ Jonginnie hyunghhh~"

Kai mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya saat Sehun mendesah nama aslinya.

_'Jonginnie.. Lucu juga' _batin Kai

Kai terus melakukan _blowjob_ kepada Sehun sampai Sehun mencapai klimaks nya.

"Nyaahh~ Kai hyunghh~!" Sehun mendesahkan nama Kai, matanya tertutup. Kai menelan semua cairan Sehun tanpa ada rasa jijik.

"Rasanya manis hun.. Sama seperti wajahmu" Kai menggoda Sehun

Pipi Sehun kembali memerah akibat kalimat Kai.

"Hyunghh.. Bajumu~" Sehun menunjuk kearah baju dan celana Kai yang belum sedikit pun dibuka.

"Kau curang~ Aku sudah naked begini sedangkan kau masih lengkap.." Sehun mem-_pout _kan bibirnya.

"Baju ku? Ahh aku malas membukanya. Buka kan hun~" bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Sehun.

Sehun pun melepas semua kain yang melekat ditubuh Kai. Pipi Sehun mulai merona saat melihat tubuh Kai dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sehun tanpa sadar memperhatikan setiap lekukan yang ada di tubuh Kai sampai Kai mengganggu acara _mari-kita-menatap-tubuh-tan-seksi-milik-Kim-Jongin_ Sehun.

"Suka dengan pemandangannya hm?" Kai menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Ish k-kau i-ini!"

Kai terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Kau siap hun?"

"Siap apany-AHHH!"

Sehun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Kai sudah melesakkan junior nya ke hole Sehun tanpa peregangan ataupun pelumas sedikitpun

"AGHHH KAI H-HYUNGHHH!" Sehun merasa hole nya seperti ditusuk dengan benda tajam.

Ini sakit, sangat sakit. Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan area bawahnya terasa panas.

"H-hyunghh.. Hiks.. S-sakittt.. S-sakit h-hyunghhh"

"Maaf hun.. Apa mau dihentikan saja?" Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun. Dia takut menyakiti Sehun, jadi ia memilih menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sehun merasa senang. Biasanya Kai selalu berbuat kasar dan menyakitinya, tapi sekarang Kai begitu lembut dan sangat peduli padanya. Sehun melihat ke wajah Kai, wajahnya tampak menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Tidak apa hyung.. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri"

Kai tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di area itu.

Sehun yang merasa sudah terbiasa meminta Kai untuk bergerak.

"Bergerak hyung.."

"Kau yakin? Apa masih sakit?"

"Iya, hanya sakit sedikit" Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan Kai.

Kai mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Awalnya gerakan Kai masih bisa dibilang pelan, tapi lama kelamaan gerakan nya makin cepat.

"AKHHH~ HYUNGHH~" Sehun mengerang saat junior Kai menyentuh titik sensitif nya.

"Hahh~ Kena kau hunhh~" Kai menyeringai saat dia menemukan _spo_t Sehun. Kai terus menumbuk titik sensitif Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Nnngahh~ Jonginnie hyunghh.. Ahh~"

"Akhh~ Se-sehunnah~ Kau sempithh~"

"Kai hyunghh~ nyaaahh~"

Kai terus memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Sehun merasa perutnya seperti digelitik, ia akan klimaks.

"Hyunghh..~ Aku ingin keluarhhh~~"

"Bersama hunhh.."

Setelah beberapa tusukan di _hole_ Sehun, mereka berdua pun klimaks sambil mendesahkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

"NYAHHH KAI HYUNGGHH..~~"

"SHHH~ SEHUNNAHHH..~~"

Kai mengeluarkan cairan nya jauh di dalam _hole_ Sehun dan sebagian merembes keluar sedangkan cairan Sehun mengotori dadanya dan dada Kai. Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Ngghh.. Ahh.. S-saranghae sehunnie.." Kai mengecup kening Sehun lembut.

"Ughh.. nado saranghae Kai hyunghh~"

Mungkin karena kelelahan, mereka berdua mulai mengantuk.

"Ngg.. Hyunghh bisakah kau keluarkan 'itu' mu?" tanya Sehun dengan pipi merona nya.

Kai tertawa kecil. Dia pun mengeluarkan junior nya dari _hole_ Sehun. Sehun kembali merasakan sakit di _hole_ nya, dia pun meringis.

"Akhh.. Terima kasih hyung.." Sehun tersenyum kecil

Kai merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Kai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun yang _naked_ itu. Sehun yang merasa kelelahan akhirnya tidur dengan wajahnya di cerukan leher Kai. Kai mendekap Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan segala kesalahanku ya? Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah~" ucap Kai sambil mengecup bibir Sehun.

Mereka pun pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

Yehet selesaiii~ Gimana ff nya? Maaf kalo NC nya kurang hot atau apalah._.

Mohon review, follow, kritik, dan sarannya dong hehe.

Jangan jadi silent readers loh! Nanti dicakar Sehun mau? Kkkk~

Author undur diri dulu~ Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya~

Gomawo sudah mau baca ff author yaaa!

Sekian.

-sehunkaixoxo-


End file.
